His Chosen
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: When her time in Volterra is interrupted by fate, Bella learns that forever, and mating, can begin anywhere. When Bella finds herself as a King's Chosen, and her friends have ambushed with failure, where does she end up? Caius may take a liking to this human, after all, but does he really? CaiusXBella New Moon R&R Much Love VSA XOXOX
1. Chapter 1

**Lord help boredom . **

**Anyway...I would like to say I have no idea where this came from, but I honestly find this pairing extremely intriguing. I don't know why, but they seem like they would go so well together. The idea is random, but I think I did it justice. **

**Don't own XD**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"She is a liability, Aro."

The leader's grave, bored voice was blunt and crystal clear. It rang around the room, scratching at my eardrums like nails on a chalkboard. The shiver that ran through my system was vivid, and I knew that every aching throat in the room could see the vibrations run along my body. The unstoppably loud echoing sound of my deep swallow. My eyes traced around the room, taking in every face, every motionless body. Statues. An art museum, I'm sure. With the engravings and kingdom like atmosphere it seemed even more so.

Art was never something I aspired in, I admitted to myself silently. Continuing along their path, my eyes memorized the threatening leaders, masters. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. All but one sat on his throne like a king, bored with this entire situation. Aro was intrigued, insanely so. His wide, bloody eyes were hypnotizing to say the least. They seemed to draw a person in with their years of vast knowledge, and the way he held his body...the power that emanated from within him was something hard to miss. I knew any greedy, power-hungry woman would be drawn to him immediately. My attention, however, was slightly diverted.

Marcus sat upon his throne, stating laws as though he repeated them every day in the exact same situation. Monotonous. My eyes tightened as I looked the dark haired king over. I don't know what it was, be it the way he held himself or how he tensed as he felt my eyes warp his body into invisible portions for analysis, but I could see something within him, behind those scorching, grave eyes. There was _life_. Arguable, but I could tell it was there. Yet, there was nothing that gave it away. I wanted to explore that meaning, those deeper, hidden emotions. Though, I knew I could not.

Sweeping my vision away, I found myself gazing at the final king. The quiet, scowling one. Behind those twisted lips and hard eyes, I yearned to dig behind that hard gaze. What would I find? No, what did I want to find? I could not decide. He intrigued me, horrifically so. I was frightened by my pull to him. What power was _he_ to have over _me_? I was just tracing his stone face yet again when his sparkling red eyes met mine. I was frozen. Trapped in his gaze. I did not, could not blink. He pulled me in. He twisted in his chair slightly, facing me even more. I did not budge. He had caught me, and he knew it. His confidence was rising, I could _feel_ it. There at my fingertips.

His face changed, morphed. A very gentle smirk rose up to his lips, one corner tilting upward in a cocky, sophisticated manner. An heir of a king permeating around him. My lips parted, and I breathed in, a sweet taste on my tongue, my nerves splitting and sparking. The hair on my arms standing tall. His power... Why did I feel this way? He glanced at my lips before his face hardened back into its scowling mask. He looked away.

A loud clap. A thundering sound.

I blinked, my body convulsing slightly in shock as my eyes shot over to Aro as he stared at the restrained Edward Cullen with an amused, eager, and slightly crazed look to his ruby eyes. Alice shuffled nervously behind me, and I knew that she was responding to the vision that just passed behind her lavender lids. I stared at Aro as he glanced between me and Edward before stopping on me. He began taking slow, calculated steps towards me. My teeth snapped together roughly. Edward growled and groaned, writhing against Felix. It was to no avail, he was stuck and we all knew it. He quit as Aro was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face, skimming my neck.

I stared into his eyes, fear seeping into my veins, a strong sense of warning flying throughout my body. My nerves sparked and began to fray. He clasped my shaking hand, and I felt as though the world had fallen away. My vision grew dark, but I could feel my body twisting, moving, being pushed. My shaking nervous system was electrified. Soon, light entered my line of sight, shadows forming and then convulsing into shapes of men. A semicircle of the Volturi guard were around me.

My eyes traced over the scene before me, glazed over with a seemingly still slightly unseeing glare. Edward, forcefully being pushed out of the room. Alice close behind. Fires burning around the room, cracks in the ceiling, parts of the thrones, columns, and steps flung across the room, dotting the granite floors. Aro was yelling, pointing away as the rest of the guard ran about like bees, already working to fix the shattered areas. Caius and Marcus stood to his left, gazing about the room. They seemed...impressed. I suppose that's the only way to describe the odd expressions they were giving off. The fires began to slowly slip away, stripping from the room by heavy blankets being carelessly placed over them. Tufts of fur rolled across the room with every movement.

I watched one in particular roll into a roaring fire just before it was diminished. The color was the same as...

"Jake," I whispered.

The two closest kings glanced at me. I looked down, finding the patterns running through the granite floor. I closed my eyes, searching. Searching deep inside of myself to find what I had missed. The images were there, but blurry. Red, orange, gold, black, brown, grey, vampires, wolves, flying marble, churned granite... My eyes slowly opened, taking in the calming scene before me. I breathed in slowly, painting my lungs with air. Their walls expanding inch by inch until my shoulder dropped down, and my lips parted as the air whooshed passed them.

"Friend of yours?" the closest guard to me questioned, inquiring. Careiy was his name, I believe.

I turned my head, my eyes zeroing into his. I felt as though I was in a dreaming state. It was otherworldly and ethereal. Yet, there was no focus, no center point for feeling this way. I looked at him with tunnel vision, the black slowing simmering from the edges, giving way to my wide vision.

I breathed in. "All of them were."

With a gentleness and kindness I have rarely seen from the guard, his hand rested on my shoulder. His eyes held understanding, and he gave a small smile to lift my spirits. I gave a tiny, closed mouth smile in return, nodding my head in thanks just as Aro spoke.

"Are, little swan," Aro stated.

I turned my head to him. "They are not dead?" I asked blankly.

"No," Marcus replied, his gravelly voice sounding so much smoother than it did before.

I nodded silently, happy with the answers. However, it was the shock in my system that forced me to slowly fall to my knees in the center of the circle of Volturi members. Careiy knelt beside me, giving the impression of a concerned older brother.

"Bella?" he wondered quietly. The kings knelt down as well, watching over the interaction.

I stared down at my hands in astonishment, wonderment. What was wrong with me? Why did I...black out, and why was my memory hazy, clouded? I tilted my head upward as Aro gripped my hand in his gently.

"What's happening to me?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling together as fear pulsed within me.

He glanced away, sighing before returning his eyes to mine. "You have been Chosen."

I tilted my head, my forehead crumpling as my eyebrows tightened even more. "What does that mean?"

Caius got down beside me then. I looked at him, remembering my connection with him from earlier. "Chosen...is another word for mate," he stated.

I stared at him, feeling the pull within me. It felt as though strings were pulling me to him, wanting to tie us together. I blinked, trying to obscure my vision of him, even for a moment. The feeling did not fade.

"Am I your Chosen?" I wondered stupidly.

He smirked. "Unfortunately, human, yes."

I scowled. "You will not treat me as less than you," I demanded. "We are equals despite what you may think."

His lips curled. "And what makes you think so, girl?" he questioned, standing to his full height, towering above me.

I simply tilted my head back and looked at him. I would not stand to him. My legs were numb, and the thought of moving at this moment was more than I could handle. My body was jello, stuck in its fallen form. Yet, I had not given up, been pulled down by my transition, my formation into the mate I had rarely spoken to except for at this moment. I was an equal, but I would stand my ground from below his eye level for now. Later, we would be eye to eye, despite his qualms.

My eyes locked with his piercingly. "The Chosen of a king would be nothing less than him."

From the corner of my eye I could see Aro smile widely. Even Marcus's lips curled ever so slightly.

Caius's eyes turned to stone as he glared down at me. "Maybe fate made a mistake."

I looked away, giving way to being beneath him. Maybe I truly was. No matter how much I despised that position. What could a human do to a vampire?

"Maybe it did." I nodded. "That means I was not meant to be loved, and you were to spend eternity alone and bitter."

His eyes melted ever so slightly as I glanced up at them. They were no longer as hard, softened to young lightening and thunder versus the roaring lion that once threatened to burst out of its chains.

"I suppose fate...may not be so wrong after all."

**Several Months Later**

I shook my head, scowling at the painting before me. Since I had adjusted to living in Italy, I had grown a love for art because of the beautiful landscapes and architecture around and inside the beautiful city. I yearned to document my sights, looking to painting and drawing as the proper ways to do so. However, for the last couple of months those sights had not been the focal points for my artwork. I looked over the painting.

Chiseled features, a black cloak, white hair, sparkling ruby eyes. Yes, Caius had become my masterpiece. Multiple paintings of his handsome, ethereal face lined the walls of my gallery. It was borderline obsessive, honestly. I sighed loudly, fighting the urge to grip the work in my hand and chunk it across the room. I shook my head, plunging the brush back into the paint. The paint splatter onto the floor as I sat back slightly, crossing my arms as I stared, unblinking, into the uncanny eyes of the piece. Even through the work of an artiste, I was trapped within his gaze. I turned my head. I had to look away.

"I'm sure there are more things for you to paint, Swan," an all too familiar voice murmured behind me.

I squeeze my eyes for a second, taking in his silky voice. Drowning in it. "I agree," I breathed, turning my head so my eyes met his. "I can't seem to bring out a different piece. I'm quite distracted."

He smiled at me, forcing me to give a small one in return. He glided into the room, dropping to a knee beside me. He grasped my hand, pulling my arms away from my body. I looked down at him slightly as he played with my fingers. He watched my fingers move with and around his for a few peaceful moments before he breathed in.

"I think fate was wrong," he stated quietly.

I leaned forward, my head inches from his. "I think the same," I whispered.

I watched his body convulse with shivers as my warm breath ran over his skin. "May be honest?" he wondered as he looked up at me.

I smiled slightly. "I would appreciate it if you were."

He smiled outright, his whole face lighting up. Beautiful. Exquisitely ethereal. "I love you, Bella."

The statement was incredibly heartfelt, absolutely perfect. The words caused my eyes to mist over as a smile spread across my face. I could see him begin to panic slightly as I grew silent, the smell of salt reaching his sensitive senses. Without warning, and with very little control over my own body in that moment, I placed my hands along his cheeks and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his. He was stone for the first few seconds, but he soon responded eagerly.

I smiled into the kiss as his lips moved with mine. Our lips moved in synchronization, melting into one another as his tongue passed between my lips, twisting with mine. I sighed into his mouth as our tongues released one another and retreated. His lips brushed against mine softly, tentatively, maddeningly. I felt his lips bow as he smiled against mine. We pulled away slowly, savoring the taste of one another.

I stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Caius, so much."

His eyes lit up like fireworks, and I'm sure mine were doing the same. He pulled me into the circle of his arms, pressing me close into his chest. I buried my face into his black button up as he nestled into my neck, breathing in my scent at my pulse.

"Forever, my angelic Chosen," he whispered, breathing cold air across my skin.

I shivered at the tantalizing feeling. "Forever..."

**"In the dawn of tomorrow, love is valuable and hardship are insignificant. Take my hand, and we shall walk into our forever with the destruction behind. We will live together, prosper together, and die together. For love always lives on." ~ZB**

* * *

**Well, that's all. I hope all of this made sense. If something did not, be sure to review and ask about what you are confused about or you can PM me :) I'd be more than happy to answer any and all questions.**

**As always, review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! And be sure to favorite and alert if you want to be notified of updates and such. **

**Wanna hear about updates right on your FB Newsfeed? Take the link of on my profile and like the VampSaxAngel FB page! Like it up!**

**Until next time...**

**~Much Love-Zoe-VSA-XOXOX~**


	2. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


	3. Absent to Published?

Hello, everyone!

I know that this is not at all what any of you want to see. I know that all of you would much rather see the next chapter for any one of my projects, but I do have a valid reason for my absence. It has been near a year or less so since my last chapter update. In that time, I have written a novel and am currently in the final editing, formatting, and releasing process. I am soon to become a published author!

With this exciting news under my belt, I am trying my best to get the book out as soon as possible. While I cannot say much, I highly encourage all of you to take the link on my profile page to get to my official Facebook page and like it in order to receive updates and quotes and such for my first novel, _Decimation. _

This project is the first book in my Chosen's Trilogy, and I am very ready to allow all of you to read it. For how great the process is going, the book will be available before Christmas (Hello Christmas present!) or even earlier. The book is on a running for online release as well as a Kindle/Nook/iPad format.

I am incredibly happy for my dream to be coming true and for all of you to go on this journey with me. It's...it's been a while, but I am ready to keep in touch with all of you through this and Facebook (more so on FB, it's easier). I hope that all of you will stay with me during this crazy ride I'm about to go on and such.

I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it feel to be doing this, and how well everything has been going. And not just with this project, with my projects on Fanfiction and everything. It's been nice, and I am excited for the future.

But, anyway, I hope that all of you understand why I have been absent. Also, when things start dying down a bit, I will be working to get back into Fanfiction and writing a good amount before spinning off again to start work on the second book in the trilogy.

Again, be sure to like my Facebook page to get more information. I hope to be on good terms with all of you now even though I have been gone for quite a long time. I wish you all the best and hope that you all join me in my journey.

Best wishes to all of you and stay blessed.

~Much love,

Zoe


End file.
